User blog:SPARTAN 119/Friedrich Steiner (Call of Duty: Black Ops) vs Miyo Takano (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni)
Friedrich Steiner, the Nazi scientist who developed the devastating chemical weapon, Nova Six, and later worked with the Soviets in a plot to use the weapon against the West VS Miyo Takano, the adopted daughter of Japanese scientist whose theories on a deadly virus brought him ridicule, Takano sided with a group of war-era politicians determined to weaponize the virus in order to prove her father right... even if it meant killing an entire village. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Friedrich Steiner Friedrich Steiner was a German scientist who was in 1943 recruited into the German efforts to create weapons capable of turning the tide of the war against the Allies. Steiner created a highly deadly nerve gas, Nova Six, capable of killing a human in seconds. The Nazis planned to fire the weapon in V-2 missiles at the capitals of the Allied Nations for a cargo ship, but the ship was crippled by British bombers and trapped in arctic ice. Steiner defected to the Soviets in 1945 and was picked by a unit of Russian troops, including Viktor Reznov. After his defection, Steiner and Nikita Dragovich betrayed Reznov and used the Nova Six gas to kill Dimitri Petrenko and a few more of Reznov's soldiers, and tried to kill Reznov as well, but Reznov escaped in the midst of the chaos of British Commando raid on the shipwreck, destroying the vessel as he escaped. Steiner, however, survived the raid and went on to produce an improved version of the Nova Six toxin which Dragovitch was determined to use against the United States. Steiner is finally confronted by a deranged Alex Mason at a Soviet chemical weapons facility on Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea, and is killed by Mason, though Mason at the time believed he was simply observing Reznov kill Steiner. Miyo Takano Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. =Weapons= Handguns Walther P38 (Steiner) The Walther P38 is a German-made 9mm handgun with an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. Colt M1911 (Takano) The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge Takano's M1911 for its greater stopping power Submachine Guns MP40 (Steiner) The MP40 was a German 9mm submachine gun made from stamped metal parts, introduced in 1940. The weapon fired a 9mm round from a 32-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 150-200 meters. Heckler and Koch MP5SD (Takano) The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge If Takano was using an unsilenced MP5, she would take the edge easily, however, the silencer cut down the range and velocity of the projectiles, meaning Steiner's MP40 takes this for greater range. Rocket Launchers Panzershreck (Steiner) The Panzershreck is was a German anti-tank rocket launcher that fired an 88mm shaped charge rocket capable of knocking out almost any Allied tank (with the possible exception of the Soviet IS-2) in a single shot. The weapon had an effective range of about 150 meters. RPG-7 (Takano) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Takano's RPG-7 for its greater range. Chemical Weapons Nova Six (Steiner) Nova Six is a highly toxin nerve gas containing the elements sulfur, rhenium and neodymium. The gas is capable of killing a human in seconds and has the side of effect of causing tissue necrosis of the skin, leaving the victim's body horribly disfigured. Hydrogen Sulfide (Takano) Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa. 119's Edge Steiner's Nova Six for its much greater lethality. =X-Factors= =Battle= Friedrich Steiner: Miyo Takano: Friedrich Steiner and four SS personnel walked through the deserted streets of Hinamizawa at night, wondering where they were. Near the Irie Clinic, which Takano was using as a headquarters, Steiner and SS men were spotted by Miyo Takano and four Yamainu. One of the Yamainu, armed with an MP5SD, opened fire, striking an SS officer to Steiner's right with a three-round burst, killing him. Steiner and the SS officers took cover around a couple of the thatched-roofed houses, typical architecture in the historic village of Hinamizawa. One of the SS men raised his MP40 and returned fire, killing one of the Yamainu. . A Yamainu soldier raised an RPG-7 and fired at the thatched house, blowing away the walls on one side and killing the Nazi that fired the MP40. Steiner and the other two Nazis retreated a road along a hill, eventually making it to Hinamizawa's Furude Shrine, though the Nazis obviously did not know the name of the shrine. An SS officer took up position on a lookout above the shrine. From there, he could see Takano and the four remaining Yamainu coming up the road to the shrine. The Nazi fired a Panzershreck rocket. The warhead went wide, but the shrapnel and blast wave still killed one of the Yamainu. The Panzershreck gunner retreated before the Yamainu could open fire, so the Yamainu entered the Furude shrine. The third Yamainu stayed back to check a shed near the shrine for anyone hiding inside. Steiner walked up the shed, a gas mask over his face, and tossed a Nova Six gas grenade into the shed, before he slammed and locked the door. The Yamainu's screams of pain were stifled by cutting and banging of his fists on the door. After a couple seconds, the Yamainu soldier stopped moving and died. Near the shrine proper, Takano herself shot one of the Nazis with her M1911, , with the last remaining Yamainu soldier killing the Panzershreck gunner, hitting him with full auto fire from his MP5 Steiner took cover inside another storage shed, this one containing a much more disturbing contents, implements of torture, along with a statue of some Shinto deity, however, mere artifacts couldn't hurt him, and they could be used as a weapon if things got up close and personal. Steiner peeked out the door of the Saiguiden, the storage shed for all of the ritual items of the shrine and fired his Walther P38 three times, killing the last Yamainu soldier. Takano returned fire, taking two shots with her M1911, both misses. Steiner returned fire, grazing Takano. The two exchanged fire until both ran out of ammuntion. Takano walked up to the Saiguiden as Steiner reloaded, saying. "You know, those who enter that storage shed are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro" Steiner did not the Japanese phrase Takano had just spoke, but he heard what looked like a smoke grenade land in the building, and then heard the door slam. Clearly, it was some kind of gas grenade. "I guess she doesn't realized I have a gas mask", Steiner said, grabbing a scythe lying against the wall of the shed and slaming it into the door, the blade sinking into the door and pulling a chunk of it away as he pulled it out. Steiner did this a few more times, until he felt his eyes water up and smelled a rotten egg small. He started to cough. At that moment, Steiner realized his gasmask strap was loosened by a stray bullet grazing the side of his head, he had not noticed in the rush of adrenaline the was the fight. As this though crossed his mind, Steiner fell dead, poisoned by the toxic gas that filled the room. Takano walked away from the shrine, laughing maniacally. "I told you would be cursed by Oyashiro-sama. His curse is my curse. I have become Oyashiro-sama!" WINNER: Miyo Takano Category:Blog posts